


Mad as Rabbits

by throam (orphan_account)



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Fever Era Ryden, First Kiss, Fluff, Frerard, Joncer - Freeform, Kinda angsty at some point? idk, M/M, Peterick, Ryden, Truth or Dare, drunk, fever era, kiss, this is so gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 21:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8072608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/throam
Summary: "Truth or dare?""Truth," "Why do you blush when Brendon says your name?"In which they play an eventful game of truth or dare.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Panic! at the Disco's 'Mad as Rabbits' but you're reading a Ryden fic so you already knew that.

It's Jon that suggests we play truth or dare, hoping he might just get dared to kiss Spencer. I've got that covered. As for myself, though, well it's safe to say that it's a known fact that I've got quite the crush on Brendon, and I really fucking don't like the way Pete looked at me when we found out we were playing truth or dare.

If I'm honest, when Pete told me we were having an album release party for Fever, I didn't expect it to be a group of 10 people, getting hammered and smoking pot. Everybody in the room apart from Patrick and Frank were absolutely shit-faced and/or baked. Everyone turned to look at me.

"Ryan, ask someone," Pete tells me, as he takes another swig of beer. I look around the room, studying everybody individually.

"Spencer," I say, pointing next to him rather than at him "Truth or dare?" "Uh," he thinks for a few seconds.

"Dare," he says, looking confused.

"I dare you to, kis-"

"Truth!" he stutters "Uh, yeah, truth.".

"Okay. Um, fuck, marry, kill: Pete, Jon, Brendon"

"Uhm, fuck Pete, because who wouldn't want to fuck Pete?" he begins, and the room goes silent. "Uh, kill Brendon and marry Jon I guess," he laughs stiffly. Jon tries to hide his smile by lifting his drink to his mouth. Everyone noticed. Including Spencer. Brendon rolls his eyes and smiles and I can't stop looking at him, how his hair all falls into place and how beautiful his eyes look when the light hits them, beautiful pools of brown, and fuck, he caught me staring. I abruptly look away, and to Spencer, who has to ask someone for a truth or dare. He looks at Pete.

"Truth or dare, Petey?"

"Only I can call him that!" Patrick calls from the kitchen.

"Apologies, Gaytrick Stump. Anyways, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Pete says, confidently. "Before you say anything, remember I own your record label, honey." he adds, menacingly, sweetly smiling afterwards.

"I dare you," Spencer says "To kiss Frank". All eyes go to Gerard, who's looking at Pete awkwardly, as if to say 'Please no'.

"Um, is there a forfeit?" Frank asked, shifting awkwardly.

"He doesn't have to kiss you, if you choose truth" Spencer says.

"Truth!" he says, a little too quickly.

"Okay, why don't you want Pete to kiss you?"

"Because-" he hesitates before stiffly muttering "He's my friend, y'know, and I don't wanna make it awkward or anything. Besides, Patrick might kill me,"

"It's true," Patrick says, entering the room with a sandwich in his hand "I'll have to beat you with my hat"

"Patrick, you're the least intimidating person I've met in my life," Brendon shouted, flailing his arms around and almost punching Jon in the face. "And I know Ryan,". This made my heart thud, because I literally cannot hear him saying my name without freaking out, and it's fucking stupid because I've been best friends with him for a year now, I should be over it. I hope the room's too dark for anyone to notice my face reddening.

"Ryan," Frank said, "Truth or dare?"

"Truth,"

"Why do you blush when Brendon says your name?" he asked, smiling evilly. _Fuck_. Fuck fuck fuck. What the fuck do I say?

"I think you've smoked some bad weed, Frank. I don't". I say, trying to sound confident, ignoring how high my voice is. I hear murmurs of disagreement, and Spencer actually laughs out loud.

"I haven't smoked _any_ weed, and I want the truth, please" Frank retorted, smugly. _I'm going to kill him_. I'm actually going to kill him. Or myself, either way is fine.

"Truth is, that Brendon makes my heart swoon," I start, with a sarcastic tone "I'm his #1 fan and I simply can't hear his voice without fainting," I add, hoping that they're all high enough to buy my sarcasm. it worked, I think.

"Okay," Frank said, calmly. He wasn't high, he knew.

"Jon, truth or dare?" I say, startling him out of his daydream.

"Dare" he says confidently.

"I dare you to kiss Spencer." I say. His face lights up, and he immediately crawls over to Spencer.

"Wow, that was a quick response," Brendon laughed. "Jon Walker, more like Jon Thirsty For Spencer's Dick". Jon blushed, but he carried on smiling.

"See, he isn't even denying it," Pete said, waving his hand in Jon's direction. Spencer looks paralysed, he's sat there with a surprised expression, his face reddening. He snaps out of his surprise, before diverting his eyes to me and mouthing "fuck you," I smile in response. I'm the only one who knows about his 'teensy' crush on Jon. They lean forward and briefly peck on the lips, and Jon backs away slightly before Spencer leans forward and catches his lips again, only briefly. Jon returns to where he was sat before. Spencer looks embarrassed and is blushing, but Jon looks really happy, like really fucking happy.

"Brendon, truth or dare?" Jon says, still smiling. He's basically radiating light, and his eyes are sparkling.

"Dare," Brendon says. He looks so drunk yet so fucking _cute_ , a slight smile on his lips.

"I dare you to kiss Ry," Jon says, looking at me briefly. I feel like I'm on fire, or drowning, or both. I might be forgetting to breathe but I might not be. Fuck. I look over at Brendon and he's smiling at me. It takes everything I've got to smile back, and I glare at Jon and he _fucking_ _winks_. I shuffle forward slightly, and reach up to place my hand on the back of his neck to pull his head towards mine and fuck, _this isn't actually fucking happening_ , and I feel his lips on mine and _fuck, this is actually happening_ , and it's over before I can think about it, but I feel my lips tingling and I look up and meet his eyes and he's fucking smiling and I think I might die and I reach up and touch my lips because I still don't think it's real and it's been more than a minute and I'm still sat here staring into his eyes and I should probably sit down now because everyone's staring at us. I move to where I was sat before, and feel everybody staring at me and a few whispers and I swear to God I can hear Spencer laughing and I'm going to kill him, but that can wait for now. I need to leave this room, so I mutter something about going outside to smoke. I stand up briskly, and climb over whoever else is sat on the floor and practically sprint out the room, and through the back door. I turn around to lean my head on the wall and inhale sharply. I clench my hands into a fist and start walking up the stone path, pacing up and down. What are people going to think now? How the fuck am I supposed to face him after whatever the fuck that was?

My thoughts are interrupted by the sound of the door opening, and somebody stepping outside. Please don't be Brendon. "Hey, Ry". Fuck. I turn around and smile half-heartedly.

"Hey, B". He's walking toward me and I can feel my heart pounding in my chest, and before either of us say anything, I'm being pushed against the wall, and he frantically connects our lips again. He's small, but a lot stronger than me, so I can't really do much about it. His lips part slightly, and I take the chance to slip my tongue into his mouth and I reach up to place my hand on his neck, and my other hand on his chest, and I pull him closer, and he puts his hand on my cheek and runs his other hand through my hair, and I bite his lip and he fucking moans, _and its so hot_. I realise we're pressed against each other and I can feel his boner, which I decide to ignore. He tugs at my hair and I make an unexplainable sound, and I feel his hand move to my leg, and he grabs my crotch, because there's nothing stopping him. I squeak slightly and gasp, and I can feel him smiling into my mouth.

I'm pressed up against a wall, and there's literally no space between us. He pulls his head away, and looks at me, smiling. "I assume that's what you wanted?" he asks, raising an eyebrow and smirking.

"Yeah," I sigh. My face is burning up, and I have an unfortunate boner. He leans forward and presses his lips to my jaw, and I put my hand on his face, redirecting his lips to mine. "Y'know," he says, separating our mouths, "We should probably get back,". I unwillingly lean forward, longing for more, and he presses his lips onto mine again. I place my hands on his shoulders, and he rests his hands over my waist. I'm the one to separate the kiss, this time.

"Yeah," I mutter awkwardly. "We should, get back to the game, yeah". He almost looks sad, but nods in agreement, anyway. When we walk into the room, Spencer and Jon are looking at us, and I'm confused at first, before I see my reflection in the window, and see that he's messed up my hair. I bite my lip and hope nobody else notices. "Have fun?" Pete asks, smirking. Shit, everyone knows.

"Uh, yeah I guess." Brendon laughs. We sit on the floor next to each other, and continue with the game. When Frank's making out with Gerard, and everybody's watching, cheering or filming them, I feel Brendon turn his head and briefly bring our lips to meet. And it's exactly what I needed because _I crave his lips more than anything_. I forget that there's people here, and apparently he does, too. Because he slides his tongue into my mouth and drags me closer by my collar.

"Oh damn," I hear Spencer say, and I know he's looking at us. "Somebody keep Urie in a cage," he adds laughing. I flip him off, before bringing my hand up to Brendon's cheek, again. Everybody goes back to the game and leaves us alone. He swings his leg over where I'm sitting, and deepens the kiss, his hands on my shoulders. It's his turn to bite my lip this time, and I moan really fucking loudly, sending the room into complete silence. We break apart, knowing everyone's staring at us, and we both smile awkwardly, Brendon climbing off my lap.

"Who's idea was it to make them kiss?" Pete asked, laughing.

"Yours truly," Jon says, raising his hand. He gets cheers and a round of applause, and I blush, and laugh, and look at Brendon, who's looking at me, just like everyone else in the room. My face is burning, and I'm pretty sure I'm as red as Spencer was when Jon kissed him. I hide my face in my hands, and everyone returns to their previous conversation.

"Nobody's ever gonna let this go, are they?" Brendon laughs, turning to face me.

"No," I laugh, looking at the ground, waiting for my face to cool down. He brushes my hair out of my eyes and smiles, and he's looking at me like nobody's ever looked at me before, and I feel something I can't really describe, but it makes me feel happy.

 

* * *

 

 

It isn't until later that night, when everybody's asleep in various places, with _various people_ , when Brendon inches over to me, and buries his head into my neck, and whispers "It's really cold in here". I laugh and wrap my arms around his shoulders, leaning my head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. Despite how uncomfortable the floor is, and how cold this room is, this is the most comfortable I've been in a while. He plays with my hair, and I trace patterns on his chest, and I lean up to kiss him again, softly and chastely.

"Sleep, now." Brendon murmurs, shifting closer towards me.

"Night, Bren" I whisper.

 Night, Ry." he whispers "I love you"

 "Really?" I ask, looking up. I can't really describe how I feel right now, but I feel all fluttery inside, and I'm smiling like an idiot.

 "Yes, now say it back." Brendon murmurs.

 "I love you," I whisper, meaning every word.

"I knew it!" Spencer whispers loudly. Jon snickers.

 "Me too," Brendon mumbles, "Thanks for ruining our moment, you ass."

He pulls me closer, and kisses me on the cheek, before falling asleep, his fingers laced with mine. And I don't think I've ever been happier.

**Author's Note:**

> "Jon Thirsty For Spencer's Dick"


End file.
